La vida sigue su curso
by Salacia Sparrow
Summary: Por muy fuerte que sea el dolor, el mundo no se parara. Las penas desaparecen y la vida sigue su curso. Esto es lo que aprenderá Katie Bell tras la batalla de Hogwarts. Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Ink-Alchemist.


La batalla había terminado. Voldemort estaba muerto y todos los padres, alumnos, profesores y el resto de seres que habían participado en la batalla estaban allí celebrándolo. Era el final del reinado del terror del Señor oscuro.

Katie Bell sabía que debería estar contenta. Debería unirse a los demás, gritar y celebrar la caída del Señor oscuro, alzar una copa con los demás y brindar por Harry Potter, pero no podía. Se alegraba de la muerte de Voldemort, y sentía el profundo alivio de saber que todo había terminado y que les esperaba un mañana mejor. Pero también sentía el terrible peso en su corazón y sabía que no podría ser feliz mientras sintiera aquel dolor. Porque Voldemort había muerto, pero eso no importaba tanto si su amiga, Alicia Spinnet, yacía en el sin vida en el Gran Comedor.

Las lágrimas se escurrían por el rostro de Katie. Alicia estaba en el suelo junto a ella, cubierta de polvo y sangre, pero con el rostro sereno y tranquilo como si descansara. A Katie le parecía que si lo proponía podía engañarse y fingir que su amiga estaba durmiendo, pero no tenía fuerzas para intentarlo. Lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer era seguir llorando. Oía al resto de la gente, los que celebraban, los que también lloraban a los amigos caídos, pero le resultaban extraños y lejanos, como si vinieran de otro mundo. Entonces oyó un sonido demasiado conocido como para ignorarlo: los pasos de Oliver Wood. El antiguo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor se acercó a ella y se arrodillo a su lado. Aunque sabía que estaba allí, Katie no apartó la mirada del rostro de Alicia ni le dijo nada. Solo siguió llorando. Oliver se quedó un rato junto a ella en silencio y finalmente hablo:

-Lo siento mucho.

Sin previo aviso, Katie se lanzó a sobre él y lo rodeó con los brazos. Hundió la cara en su pecho y las lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos. Oliver le devolvió el abrazo y espero a que la chica se calmara.

-Ella… ella estaba muy emocionada por venir –dijo Katie. Sus palabras quedaban prácticamente ahogadas en medio del llanto, pero Oliver entendió todo lo que decía –. En cuanto Alicia se entero de que estaban llamando a los antiguos alumnos para luchar quiso venir enseguida. Ella siempre fue… _snif_... siempre fue muy lanzada, ya lo sabes, y decía… decía que debíamos enfrentarnos a Quien-tu-sabes y a los mortífagos como hacía Harry. Decía… que seríamos héroes. Que esta sería una historia para contar a… a nuestros hijos.

Finalmente, los sollozos de Katie se fueron apagando. Oliver esperó pacientemente a que ella decidiera separarse. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara hinchada por el llanto, pero Oliver pensó (aunque luego se arrepintió en seguida porque ese no era el momento de tener esos pensamientos) que estaba preciosa.

-He visto a lo Weasley –dijo Oliver –Fred… Fred ha muerto.

Aquello le cayó como un cubo de agua fría a Katie.

-¿Fred? Pero… eso es imposible, él era… -Katie pensaba que ya no era posible sentir más dolor, pero estaba claro que se equivocaba –Me acuerdo del ejercito de Dumbledore, él era muy bueno y nunca pensé que…

Katie volvió a echarse a llorar. Levantó la cabeza y vio que a Oliver se le escapaba una lágrima por la comisura del ojo. Nunca pensó que vería a aquel hombre tan fuerte y seguro llorar y eso la conmocionó más que la mayoría de las cosas que habían ocurrido aquella noche. Katie movió tímidamente su mano hasta colocarla sobre la de Oliver y este esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento. Te llevabas muy bien con él –dijo Katie.

-Si. En el equipo los gemelos solían sacarme de quicio, pero nos lo pasábamos muy bien juntos. Eche mucho de menos sus bromas cuando termine el colegio. También te eche mucho de menos a ti…

Oliver se arrepintió en seguida de haber dicho eso. Solo había sido un año. Su relación apenas había durado un año, en cuanto Oliver terminó Hogwarts empezaron a enfriarse. Él no había querido distanciarse, se había enamorado de ella desde que la vio por primera vez en las pruebas para entrar en el equipo y ese sentimiento nunca le abandonó del todo. Pero Katie era muy guapa y tenía muchos admiradores y él conoció a otras chicas en el trabajo… habían intentado seguir siendo amigos, pero eso no era tan fácil y aquella era la primera hablaban desde que Oliver fue a visitarla a San Mungo tras el accidente del collar. No tenía sentido desenterrar ahora sentimientos olvidados.

-A ti y a las demás chicas –se apresuró a añadir –. Erais el alma del equipo, las tres siempre juntas… Lo que le ha pasado a Alicia es… es horrible. Era siempre tan alegre y vital. No me puedo creer que ahora este…

-Yo tampoco me lo creó. Estábamos en los pasillos luchando contra unos mortífagos, Angelina estaba con nosotras, pero se quedó atrás, Alicia acababa de noquear un tipo, pero entonces un mortifago apareció por detrás, Alicia no pudo reaccionar y… Me habría matado a mí también si en ese momento no hubiera aparecido MacGonagall. Y ni siquiera sé quién era, no le vi la cara. Y ahora mi amiga está muerta, sus padres ni siquiera sabían que estaba aquí y…

Katie no pudo seguir. Si continuaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido iba a volver a llorar. Temblaba de pies a cabeza solo de recordar la escena, el hombre de la túnica negra con la barita en alto, el _Avada Kedavra _dicho por esa voz ronca y grave, la luz verde, el cuerpo de Alicia cayendo sin vida al suelo, su propio grito que había resonado en sus oídos aunque ella ni siquiera recordaba haber comenzado a gritar…

-He visto a Angelina –dijo Oliver –. Estaba con George, llorando a Fred. Estaba bien, quiero decir que no tenía ninguna herida grave, pero le muerte de Fred le ha afectado mucho. Debería ir a decirle que venga contigo.

-No, déjala. Ya se enterara de lo que le ha ocurrido a Alicia, pero ahora no necesita que le anunciemos más muertes. Después de todo ella era… bueno, en cierto sentido era la novia de Fred. Y George la necesitara más que yo. Pobre George… no tengo hermanos, así que no puedo saber lo que se siente, pero perder a un gemelo… debe ser horrible.

-Si que los sabes. Alicia era como tu hermana.

Katie le sonrió. Así era Oliver, siempre entendía lo que ella sentía sin necesidad de palabras. Aunque era un desastre y tenía la cabeza llena de _bludgers_, cuando verdaderamente lo había necesitado él siempre había estado allí. Y por muy bruto y malhumorado que pudiera resultar a veces, sabía que decir en cada momento para que ella se sintiera mejor. Así era Oliver, lleno de contrastes y por eso mismo se había enamorado de él. Aunque hacia ya tanto tiempo de eso…

-Pero no te puedes quedar toda la noche aquí sola –dijo Oliver –¿Quieres qué te traiga algo o que avise a alguien?

-Sí, bueno, si no te importa… ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?

-Claro. Lo qué sea.

-Quédate a mi lado.

Oliver se quedó muy sorprendido por aquella petición. Se acercó un poco más a Katie y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Era un simple abrazo para reconfortarla, algo totalmente inocente, pero no pudo evitar ponerse muy nervioso. Ella apoyo la mejilla en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

-Oliver…

-¿Si?

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Tú aun me quieres?

Oliver sintió como se le paraba el corazón de sorpresa. Se aparto un poco de Katie y al verle la cara se dio cuenta de que lo había preguntado completamente enserio. Se planteo mentirle, pero se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz.

-Sí. Si, aun te quiero. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo –hizo un pausa para reunir el valor necesario para preguntar -¿Y tú…?

Katie volvió a lanzarse sobre él, pero esta vez no lo hacía para buscar un abrazo de consuelo, si no para besarle. Sin terminar de entender lo que estaba pasando, Oliver no tardo en corresponder el beso y rodearle la cintura con los brazos. Ella hizo lo mismo con su cuello. El beso duro hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse a recuperar el aliento.

Katie no sabía por qué había hecho eso. Ella sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando volver a besar los labios de Oliver, que lo seguía amando a pesar de la distancia, pero no era el momento ni el lugar y el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga continuaba allí junto a ella.

Pero por mucho que le doliera el corazón por la perdida, no podía seguir llorando para siempre. Los gritos de alegría se alzaban por encima de los llantos y la vida seguía su curso. Y si Alicia hubiera estado allí le habría gritado que no fuera tonta y que no dejara escapar aquella oportunidad.

-Entonces…- murmuró Oliver –¿Quieres nos demos otra oportunidad?

-Sí. Y este es un día tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar una nueva relación. Él tiempo pasara y con él el dolor. Y está será una historia para contar a nuestros hijos. Porque la vida sigue su curso.

* * *

><p><em>Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para Ink-Alchemist. ¡Felicidades guapísima! Me pediste un KatieOliver y aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste y si no lo siento, pero no tengo el ticket para que lo devuelvas._

_No se si Alicia Spinnet murió en la batalla de Hogwarts, pero no he encontrado nada que diga lo contrario. No tengo nada contra la pobre chica, pero para esta historia tenia que matar a alguien._

_By Sally._


End file.
